User talk:Garry Damrau
__TOC__ Something about the weapons Hey there GD, I wonder if you could help me. I believe that you have had prior experience of playing in Co-op in Fable III and seem to have some knowledge in this topic. I have recently played Co-op myself and find it quite fun, but there was something a little odd which I encountered and I want to ask you if you've ever had this. As we progressed through the storyline, the different weapon shops happened to open and the weapons they sell become available for purchase. An interesting development was that when I was in Co-op and my partner then later played the game on their own, the weapons in the shops had changed. Many of them seemed to be similar to mine but I think that could be because I have half of them already (you could help me confirm this theory). They had bought 2 weapons from Brightwall Blades in their single campaign then, during Co-op, the bought wepons weren't there and instead another 2 had replaced/swapped with them. Is this supposed to happen or is this a glitch in the weapon distribution system? Thanks for the help in advance, WikiaWizard 20:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You know, It's funny you should have also made that observation. Through much of my earlier playing using "couch co-op" as we call it, I would keep track of the weapons available at the weapon shops, mostly Brightwall Village. (Brightwall being the earliest and Bowerstone Market not available till halfway through and Aurora only near the end) When I needed a certain weapon for a different save I would go back there, with the intention of letting the guest in the host's world purchase the needed weapon, and the weapons for sale seemed to be different. I thought it was my record keeping that was at fault or just the games intention of making it more difficult to predict. After learning the gift (item/weapon/money/etc.) duplication trick I stopped keeping track and just stowed that observation away, as I cannot duplicate this progamming oddity with predictable regularity. If you are now wondering what is this gift duplication trick I mention, it is decribed somewhere in the Fable Answers section under one of the question dealing with giving someone gifts. (I can't remember the exact wording of the question but you or I could find it if it matters) I learned it from a video on Youtube. P.S.You could at least have thanked me for congratulating you on your promotion.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that's great. I too thought that it was just me that had this strange occurence happen in couch co-op. I wasn't really keeping track at first but I thought it may be benificial to the Wiki as I could put what I found in the tables for the Legendary Weapons Locations by Enodoc. It's fine that you no longer keep track, I can understand how hard it must be to predict something such as which weapons appear where in Fable III. They seemed to have made it really difficult for any of them to appear in the "right" place. I still question though, did your weapons ever change back to a "default" set? As in, after leaving the host's co-op game, did the weapons you saw during the host's single player game return in the shops? Yes, many tricks and little thing can be learnt from Youtube nowadays can't they? P.S Funnily enough, I did thank you on my talk page at Fable Answers. If you have felt that I did not then I apoligise for that and I wish to thank you now greatly for the praise and I hope that you too will be granted Rollback rights for all the work that you have done for the Wiki and sorting questions out at Fable Answers :) WikiaWizard 09:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Im in the chat room here in home sectionGarry Damrau(talk) 09:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that E, it was I who removed that myself. I was logged off and ready to go when I did it. Would it be OK if I want to signal someone to go to the chat room to just edit the signature and time stamp on the request so the page is not cluttered with that message? What is proper Wiki protocol?Garry Damrau(talk) 06:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there is a proper protocol, or rather we don't really have one. The only thing is for one user to not remove another user's messages from a talk page; but since it was you removing a small comment yourself then it's OK. If however there is a long discussion that you want removed then it's better to archive it to keep a reference of it. If I personally have something extra to add at the end of the comment, usually I just put it on the end and sign it E ~~~~~ (5 tildes rather than 4 just does the timestamp and not your signature). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hoverbox It is done. This can be added where needed as follows: The one above was done like this: For a link, that can be done as normal to start with, then in the "text to display" you can insert the Hoverbox, like so: Which produces: It may be worth reminding me if I haven't done something I said I would do, I just found this lying around on my test space. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) There was no hurry. I can always find something to do, and something to learn. As you know by now I have few original ideas but I stand on the shoulders of giants.Garry Damrau(talk) http://mrdoob.com/projects/chromeexperiments/google_gravity/ As work on the upgrade guide is coming to a close I have a few questions remaining. The user who started the List of Augmentations for Fable III has been MIA since around Christmas. I wonder if he felt his efforts were not appreciated or needed and gave up. Maybe he thought his and my page were too similar and a duplication of efforts. I would like to use his page as a destination for my links. Maybe a word from an ADMIN would encourage him to continue. I am willing to help him or to take on the task if he chooses not to return. On another note, I was wondering if you thought it would be useful to add hovertext to the links of each weapon name showing the weapons Type and Grade. For example: "Rare Sword" or "Relic Pistol". Or to use this for the Level 5 base damage and put the weapon type as the displayed text for the Reward. I think just the letter "X" is too small a target to hover on and added space to put Swo,Ham,Pis,or Rif to show what type of weapon it is. Maybe this is a case of TMI. What is your opinion? E? or any ADMIN?Garry Damrau(talk) 12:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there's much we can do about a user disappearing before they completed their page. If they decide not to come back, then that's up to them. The page would eventually be edited by other users anyway, so if they don't show signs of continuing soon themselves, someone else can do it. :While putting the types and grades on the chart may be a good idea, I don't think it's relevant to the idea of the Upgrade Guide. It's not a definitive list of everything about the legendary weapons, since they have their own pages for that. I agree that the X is a bit small; perhaps a different approach can be used? I'm using the space below to test this idea. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : :So if I understand you correctly, what your suggesting is to combine the Objective and Reward columns into one column and maybe call it the Red Upgrade, Blue Upgrade, and Green Upgrade column. Is that what I gather? I feel that the weapon type is useful because some players prefer certain types and we do not sort them that way here (and that's a plus because the idea is to have a comprehensive list of all the weapons) but just list them alphabetically, and since we agree on standardizing the grading terminology it would be good to start somewhere. I changed the first four with the hovertext for the weapon name and the Swo,Ham,etc. idea. Take a look and let me know what you think. P.S. How do you make this character? ••••••••••••• I don't see it on my keyboard. P.S.S. I think it's about time you made me an archive page so I can store my notes and scratchpad there and leave a page here for User talk.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah that was the idea. What do you think? You may be right about the weapon type being useful for people who prefer certain ones and want to see what those are. The • character is in the more + menu in the toolbar in Source mode, under Symbols (it's the 10th one), but copy & paste may be easier. (You can't get the symbols from Visual mode.) ::If you just want a page for notes and as a scratchpad, you can create a page such as User:Garry Damrau/Scratchpad, copy across anything from here you want and leave this as solely a talk page. If you do want an actual talk page archive, like this one I can do that as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, Please make the archive page for me. I thought my talk was getting rather long till I saw yours but why not, I don't seem to be going anywhere soon. On another note get this... I gave a "friend" on-line a fully upgraded Scythe's Warhammer because he said he was using The Tenderizer. When he opened it and looked in the Armoury it was still upgraded. And to top that off, when I had one of my other off-line saves give me an unused replacement it became fully upgraded itself upon delivery. I'm sure he will remember me.--Garry Damrau(talk) 12:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It may also be worth keeping the colour of the links in the first column as standard link colour. This can be done either by removing the |colour= section or by setting it to A21F1F. -'E' 13:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) That font colour# was helpful. I had estimated it to be near A02020. Pretty darn close I think. As to the problem of my editing adding duplicate catagories, I don't know what is wrong. I cut and pasted from the talk page both the first and second parts of what I had put there. It only duplicated Cats. the second time I did that. I didn't think to check, Sorry. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You know who you are. I also noted the base damage for the Black Dragon, Dead Ned's Revolver, The Full Monty, the Marksman 500, and the Money Shot for level 0 to 5. I figured no one might not ever want to try this again so I'd best get them all the first (and last) time.--Garry Damrau(talk) 20:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request We have been contacted by Cheevo Archive about a possible affiliation between our wikis. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Also, would you be interested in having affiliations with other wikis in the future? It seems to be an ever-increasing practice across Wikia. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request for promotion Your work here and across the other Fable Wiki sites has been excellent, and the time you have put into tidying up Fable Answers is also greatly appreciated. I approve your request for , and them . Congratulations, you now have Rollback rights! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war, with Blue Lock Protection. This can be done if articles have either been attacked by two or more different vandals within two days, or if a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times. This can be done by adding (for vandalism) or (for edit wars) to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. Along with Rollback, you are also eligible for rights, which can be removed or restored on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. You can also add the Rollback userbox to your page with . Congratulations once again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Board Tiles I'm working on gathering all the information regarding the tiles on the outer and inner boards. I still have two achievements left to unlock the tiles on the inner board so I won't be able to get all the information for the Better When Shared and the World Champion tiles until then. In the meantime I thought I would ask your opinion on how best to put the information on the article. A table would probably be the neatest format. I thought that given everything you've done with tables on the wiki that you would have valuable input on the matter. Could you help me figure out a good table format? Thanks. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 03:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Put the text you have, on the talk page. We can edit it and refine it there and then move it to the main page when it is ready. P.S. Funny how your "The Dream" starts your story and mine ends it.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't want to clog up the talk page with all the info (there's a lot!) so I put it in my to-do list here. Let me know what you think. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 20:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I copied your Abilities Board tile descriptions section over to the main page. It looks great. The few missing items can be added when any one of us users finds them. P.S. I have found that using a pages talk page when you are in the process of creating something to add to the page is better than doing it on your own User page, because other people don't need to feel like they are imposing on your space when corroborating on a project. It also makes it easier to move it to the main page when ready. It won't clog up the talk page because you are going to move it to the main page when it's ready anyway.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the input. By the way this table is what I had in mind for the Inner Board Tiles. Let me know what you think. How about just a regular non-sortable table? By the way, does the game refer to the inner tile abilities as "perks" making them different than abilities? Just never heard that nomenclature.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I think that works. I just liked the lack of a background with the sortable table. I will double check on what the game refers to them as I just called them "perks" due to the Heroes of Dark Mistpeak achievement. It refers to finishing the level with a perk activated, the perk being an ability purchased on the Inner Board. I've read a few places online, however, that not all Inner Board abilities work for that achievement so maybe only some of them are perks? I will change it to abilities and put it in the article. I'd rather err on the side of caution. Besides, I can always correct it later. Thanks for your input! :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's all good. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I was going batty replaying that area over and over, thinking a perk was a power-up. I made some nice gold and unlocked a good number of abilities, but thought I had a glitch in the achievement attainment process. LOL. I am adding a section to the abiliies board page that tries to explain the attack level upgrading process. I hope it makes sense.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Further Talk Thanks for that link on the Channeler talk page. The weapon is great. 16:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Garry its Me FireEagle or Zack Whatever floats your boat Pre-Order Fable: The Journey Just curious, are you pre-ordering Fable: The Journey? If so, which website are you pre-ordering from? I'm probably going to pre-order from GameStop but I was thinking that maybe we should pre-order from different sites so we can get information for the wiki on the different gauntlets. Sure wish the Microsoft Store had more information on the Gauntlets of Fire so we had a better idea of what they do. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 13:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I have ordered from Amazon in the past so I will probably use them. I can't wait to transfer $ from Heroes to FTJ. Gabriel will be one rich Dweller. :-D Garry Damrau(talk) 15:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hehe, I know. I should probably hop on Heroes some more to ensure the wealth of Gabriel. Heh. Apparently WalMart has some pre-order Gauntlets too. I think I'm going to try to find all the pre-order bonuses I can and get articles and pictures up on them. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 15:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Here's that link I was telling you about. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 20:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) FH Project Discussion Hey Garry, Alpha and I are going to be working on creating articles for the Fable Heroes characters and we were hoping for another opinion on how to title the articles. The discussion is regarding the format of the titles: for example whether or not it should be Garth (Fable Heroes) or Garth Doll (Fable Heroes). We're also trying to figure out what to title Hero's page. Feel free to read what we've discussed thus far and join in at my talk page. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 01:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Transmogrification in Fable III Well it happened again. I had a second Hero turn into a Heroine, so I am writing this here in the hopes of saving others from the same fate. I was playing Fable III using an off-line profile. Let's call him FALCON. I joined his game with my Gamertag and loaded the current save from the internal hard drive. Then using the game options menu, I switched henchmen to the game save #2 on the USB flash drive. This was a female hero that had just beaten Saker. Next I gave a gift from one to the other. I forgot which was giver and which was recipient. Then I loaded game save #1 from the hard drive so the game auto-saved the female heroine from game save #2 on the USB on top of and into the world of game save #2 on the HD. Now that save was a male hero that was ready to do Traitor's Keep, living in Bowerstone Castle with Elise and their daughter. Lo and behold when I went to change saves again, I see a female hero on the mannequin of save #2 of the HD, where my male hero had been. Now when I attempt to play this save, Elise won't allow me to use the bed with her unless I have a male henchman in my game. I was able to swap the save that had undergone the gender swap from the HD to the USB by moving the HD save to the Cloud, the USB save to the HD, then moving the glitched save back from the Cloud to the USB so that my HD contains the uncorrupted female hero ready to do Leaders and Followers. If anyone reading this feels it should be included on the page of Fable III Bugs, feel free to copy it there.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blergh I exited the chat without copying the email. Wow. Not my finest moment. Anyway, you can email me at geekiebeeky@gmail.com. I created this account specifically for use on the wiki so I'm okay with sharing it here. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 17:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL Took this screen shot and thought you might get a good laugh. Jimmy (Clarence) woke up and wants his clothes back. :Ha nice :) :Didn't know if it was possible for him to wake up. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Neither did I, that's why I sent the screenshot to GB, she E-mailed it back to me and I saved it to my pics to upload here. I looked to see if he had the right arm tattoo and he does. You can also see the anchor on his back tattoo.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Team up? Hey GD was curious if you might be able to team up with me to work on Fable: The Journey pages, such as the needed Collectables page. I'm not sure if you have The Journey yet, but it would be good to have some help to set up all the pages :)--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I read your dialog with E but I still dont own FTJ or the strategy guide. Not sure how much I can help but I will try.Garry Damrau(talk) 22:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ah okay, well thats okay :) I wasn't sure if you had it or not. Well you could help my checking my edits for good posture, I sometimes have bad written posture when creating new pages lol--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :It will be my pleasure to help in any way I can. I must admit it is kinda funny that you would ask someone who averaged Cs in English to beta your writing. I guess all that 'book learnin' finally makes sense with all the years of real world experience. Not to mention reading the fine work of others here on the wiki. So you never told me what you thought of my fanon Diary of Falcon Lionheart. I would be interested to get your feedback from a canonical viewpoint.Garry Damrau(talk) 03:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah I haven't actually read it yet lol haven't been on the fanon site much so haven't really read any fanons.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Wikia have announced a new thing called "Wikia Alliances". This looks like one of their better community-grouping ideas, as it mentions updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.), and creating new connections is not usually a bad thing. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks Hey GD, just thought I'd drop a little thank you for picking up any slack I've had when dealing with edits or warnings. I'm not 100 percent focused, its a hot summer for me and the heat leaves me pretty unfocused. So again, thanks for the assistance--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 07:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure sir Lycos. I felt a little funny putting warnings on vandals talk page when I was not the one who reverted their edits but your thanks is comforting.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) That Map Sorry Garry, once again, that map is not made by Lionhead. It comes from gamepressure.com, where it says You are not permitted to copy any image, text or info from this page. All logos and images are copyrighted by their respective owners. Copyright © 2000 - 2013 GRY-Online S.A. for gamepressure.com, unofficial game guides, walkthroughs, secrets, game tips, maps & strategies for top games. While I am dubious about the legitimacy of such a claim of ownership, due to it being a combination of Lionhead's images (the region maps) and a bunch of lines and text (typefaces and simple geometric shapes are not eligible for copyright), they did create it, and it can only be included here if the creator uploads it themself or gives permission for it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that link to gamepressure.com. The walkthroughs and game guides there are fairly accurate and quite helpful. Too bad we can't use some of their images though. I guess that images that I find posted on Google Images are not public domain. Just wondering how they can use picture files there but we can't. Garry Damrau(talk) 18:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Google Images is just a search engine, it doesn't store anything itself. Every Google Images result contains a link to which website the image was found on, and it's the copyright information of that website that is relevant. Google can find just about any image, anywhere on the internet, regardless of its copyright status, based on its filename and the text in the page surrounding it. See About Google Images for more details. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Crashing a car Just had a bit of an interesting moment in Fable III. Having set up a new game, I was heading to train with Walter, but stopped just after signing Laszlo's partition. While sitting there with the game idle, the group of NPC's kept saying random lines, such as "See those elite soldiers? What are they hiding under those masks". After a while, one of the female NPC's came up with the line "I'm not even supposed to be here, I was no where near that car accident"--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, some of the lines they come up with still crack me up. Recently I was playing Fable II and a monk was chanting a mantra which said something like "Mmmm I must find a new mantra, Mmmm I must find a new mantra." but the funniest one I ever heard was during a lesbian sex liason where the NPC said "Ooo, I just love a nice bushy beard (pause)(giggle) Oh that's not a beard". I thought I was still wearing the Mutton Chops from opening the Brightwood Demon Door until she said the second half of the quote. LMFAO. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Lmao the sex scenes are comical, most common line I hear is near the end a female going "Ooo did you just cast a fireball?" I remember one time I had sex with Alex, my only choice for a wife in Fable II and as things ended the town crier piped up "Shops closed until morning" as if Alex was closing up for the night lol. I'm not sure if you have played Skyrim but some of the NPC's in there seem to use the happy NPC line from Fable II "It's a fine day with you around". First time I heard it I thought I had somehow switched games.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I saw a Youtube from Skyrim showing mods for a character that looked exactly like Tifa from Final Fantasy VII. Makes me almost want to play it. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ah for those kinds of mods you either need the PC edition, or a jtag xbox which from all I've heard stops any online play due to it being hacked/modded. But even with the xbox version its a very fun game with a lot of detail on the lore. Honestly, as much awesomeness as Fable has if it was to use the Elder scrolls play style it would be a million times better.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Too bad there is no co-op mode for Oblivion or Skyrim. BTW did you ever get yourself a GOLD membership? We could be "Super Best Friends".Garry Damrau(talk) 04:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :At present I'm still working towards getting there, gotta quit smoking and sort out a better internet plan first then shall work at getting gold for my new gamertag I'm working on, my last has been hacked too much so I'm starting a fresh new one. I'll let you know once I get it all sorted out.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Progress Report I have just finished with making pages for Bowerstone Market properties. I know they look like stubs now but other contributors will surely add their observations in time. I need to check the spelling of the "Woodle-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion", some pages had it spelled Wooble and I want to be sure I didn't get it wrong before I make any more changes. Once I finish Old Quarter it will be all downhill from there. Garry Damrau(talk) 00:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It is Woo'b'''le. The strategy guide spelled it wrong. I think I fixed all of the pages that used the incorrect spelling. Garry Damrau(talk) 13:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) 140 done - 65 to go. There is a list of the page numbers in the strategy guide on my User:Garry Damrau/Scratchpad for the different areas of Fable III if you want to check or add the reference to the List of Fable III Properties page.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) 176, or so, done - Basic game done. Just need to do Understone and Clockwork Island.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Woop there it is. All done with creating pages for Fable III properties. That should take a bite out of the Wanted pages category.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Seeing that you are very active here, I would like to ask you if there are any specific pages on this Wiki that need extra help and such? I would like to contribute to this Wiki more often. Thank you. -- 17:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Try looking at Category:Cleanup and see if something there strikes your fancy. Or maybe try Category:Article stubs. Garry Damrau(talk) 17:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you- I will begin expanding a few articles. I tend to go overboard with details, since I write a lot. xP I appreciate the help and I will contribute well to this Wiki. ^^ -- 17:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I do indeed have xBox GOLD ^^. A friend request from StarryHawk2012 will come your way, shortly. Thank you~ But forgive me if I am slow, as I have never enabled co-op or anything of the such on Fable games. xP -- 03:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Revamping the Forums For a while I've been thinking our Forums could do with an update to make them easier to use, more organised, and more accessible to editors. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, since your realy experienced with Wikia, could you give me some advice for my profile page? Can't seem to get what I want on there. Thanks! An Email Just to let you know, I was trying out the email feature from the SpecialPages, and I have sent you an email. Please let me know if you didn't receive it. Otherwise, have a read, and you can reply at . Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bawk bawk bawk Hey, thanks for the offer and for clarifying the error on that page. I'm an admin over on Muppet Wiki but in the past, oh, nine or ten months, I've been enjoying the ''Fable games (in large part because I'm big on Lionhead's Movies as well as enjoying free-roam type games with amusing dialogue and characterization and fun side-stuff), and Fable II most recently when I finally hooked up my Xbox around July. I have a lot of info on supporting voice actors I need to dig up again and add (from resumes, voice demos, and so on). So definitely, contact me as PepticBear37356 (I didn't choose the name, was stuck with it when I installed Fable III via Steam on PC; I'll have to rebuy on Xbox when I can afford it anyway, if I ever want to actually finish and enjoy the Traitor's Keep DLC, versus constant bugginess.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Taking a chance here.... could you help me with the Hero Dolls? I apologize if I am bothering you. I saw your name in an old post of yours. I am Lohronthos. Just a disable vet who games out to pass his time. I have going nuts trying to be complete in Fable 2, but I came late to the game. No 'Feign Attack', Chicken Suit.... don't have any of those things. Trying to acquire what I can, where I can, from who I can. Don't know what I could give you, you probably have all the stuff just like I do, minus what I am missing. Anyway, once again, sorry to bother you if I did, my OCD is making me do what I can to get what I am missing. haha Mental disorders suck.... 05:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Lorhonthos Now, how could I say no to such a well-intentioned request? Everyone who knows me, knows the answer. As long as you have Xbox LIVE Gold, the dolls, chicken suit, and the book shall be yours. Next time don't spell your Gtag 2 different ways.LOL Garry Damrau(talk) 14:29, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Haha Sorry about that.... just realized I spelt my gtag at the bottom wrong. I suck at typing. I apologize. :) I replied to your message to me in the Guild Section of Fable Wiki. Thought I'd be complete and leave one here too. Thank you once again. I will talk with you soon.... take care! 04:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Lohronthos 'Sir Loaronthos' is the gtag I am using Mr. Damrau.... just waiting to hear from you whenever you are good and ready. :) 23:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Loaronthos hello. Hi. I am very new to this sight and an advid player, and lover of, Fable ( all of them, though I haven't delved too deeply into Fable Journey yet). Anyway, I hope this isn't terribly taboo or rude, but I have tried since the first fable came out to get the achievment for collecting every hero doll and I have, as of yet, been unable to do so. You seem to have a lot of knowledge on the subeject and I admit the trading between player and such is a bit confusing to me. Would you be able to point me in the right direction? Thank you so very much!Heather.hodapp (talk) 05:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Dead Hamster Patnership Update I've been discussing the partnership with Matthew Allen recently, and we've come up with a few ideas we'd like everyone's input on. The ideas can be found in the newest message in Community Corner. Have a read, then head over to the discussion thread and leave your thoughts. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello My name is GryphonRaven (gamertag) 7 months ago you told me someone would contact me and someone did was that by any chance you? I kinda lost the gamertag of the person that contact me :/ Message Wall Hi there! Now that we've entered a new "cycle" here at The Fable Wiki, I would like to ask your opinion once again, this time on whether or not we should activate the feature, which would replace User talk pages. The Message Wall functions just like the late Forums (which, I was ensured by Wikia, would not disappear if they were deactivated; seems they were wrong), and notifies users in the same way. User talk pages would get archived (safely). Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Tabber The basic essence of tabber is thus: First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. This gives you First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. It works pretty much like a wikitable, and I'll be working on the formatting so that it looks good in the wiki style. For more details, see . I also replied to your message on my talk page regarding the Castle. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I made a tabber for the images on the page Chamber of Fate but I can't seem to get it to work in the infobox. It's on my Scratchpad if you want to show me how that works.-Garry Damrau(talk) 01:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I had to shorten the text to get it to fit, but it's in there now :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, Looks good to me.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was the guy who helped you with money makeing yeaterday. I made an account on here so HI- Indent Problem For some stupid issue, on the Hobbes talk page, it always has an indent, even when a heading is created and I click on the thing to get rid of it but it doesn't go away! Decrease indent is not even lit up to push so while it would be proper to put a new heading at the bottom, it wouldn't be normal looking unless I put it at the top of the page. I discovered then when I went to start a new heading. I have never had the problem of an indent or align that couldn't be gotten rid of.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 02:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) --Modding Fable A-- I remember talking to you about how to mod a fable A save and I decided to make a video on how to do it. Tell me what you think of it. CLICK ME TO GET TO YOUTUBE VIDEO! xOneManLegacy (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Rojoneo As you know already I have been helping out with Fable Legends and shared the 3 heroes names from searching around. Jeramiah the only one who got me stump. I think he's the sleeping man from one of the images I shared but I am not 100 percent sure the only refrence I have is that small head shot Rojoneo (talk) 08:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) There's no hurry, Lionhead is being rather slow with releasing info. Meanwhile if you're going to be around for a while you may want to register with our partner The Dead Hamster. http://thedeadhamster.com/ The chat room was recently removed due to lack of use and our partnership with TDH. We could also use the chat room over at Dragon Ball if you think they wouldn't mind. I'm there now.-Garry Damrau(talk) 08:59, June 16, 2014 (UTC) There a chat thing on here? Rojoneo (talk) 09:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Not any more. We have been sorta using the one at the community site called The Dead Hamster. It's named after the dead hamster that Lionhead Studios was named after.-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I tried, keeps saying I need to download a Java thing, I don't even like those kind of chat room Rojoneo (talk) 09:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Then just go to the chat on Dragon Ball wiki-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:23, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I will later it's like 2 in the morning here I need sleep Rojoneo (talk) 09:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Online Hey, I just got myself a year of Gold and thought I'd see if sometime you'd like to play some games together. My GT should be on my profile, add me if you like. Plus I'll need a bit of Fable II assistance with achievements. However, mostly just play for fun.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah!! It's about time we teamed up. I'll send a friend request ASAP.-Garry Damrau(talk) 13:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll probably pop on later tonight to play some Fable II.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:59, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Fable Legends It would seem next week they are releasing a new Hero and they released an image of his Medical tools so I can now assume that the next hero is Leech and I guess he's a doctor he's wearing that mask doctors wore during the plague. So we can now confirm Leech a doctor Rojoneo (talk) 07:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :That doesn't actually confirm anything, it could just be a coincidence that the masks look the same. Unless it is stated by the LH team, we cannot confirm anything based solely on what we see/believe.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :That is just my guess.From what I can tell from the images they showed us of him Leech has no visible weapon except maybe some kind of chemical in a bottle he throws? Anyway from the mask I would say Leech maybe a doctor of some sorts.Guess we'll know in a weekRojoneo (talk) 07:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :We cannot assume. Wait for LH to announce. -Garry Damrau(talk) 19:07, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Microsoft Wiki Can you help me out with editing on Microsoft Wiki. Any help would be great.Starfox u (talk) 01:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC)